Rescue me!
by Nofretete
Summary: It takes place in different times of Helen's past. She has difficult problems with her father. His hate seems to be overwhelming. Will the bennetts be strong enough to face this?
1. The past

Helen's Past I don't own the Bionic six! I read a report of a beaten girl in a magazine and wrote this story.   
This is a story about Helen's family. It's very, very dramatic! So please enjoy it! Please don't pay attention to the faults in the text. I hope you can understand everything.   
The story take place when Helen is 24 and Jack is 26 and the twins Meg and Eric are 3. They haven't adopted Bunji and J.D. yet. 

RESCUE ME   
It was a sunny evening in may and the Bennetts were sitting in their huge garden. "Mommy? Can a have some ice-cream?"   
Helen snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her 3 years old daughter, Meg. "Sure, Darling. Go in the kitchen to your father and he'll give you some ice-cream!" "Thanks, Mommy!" Said Meg as she ran into the house.   
Helen was alone in the garden and now it was a little stormy and she knew that there'll be soon a thunderstorm. It was so silent and peaceful in the garden. She should be happy! Her dear husband was back from New York where he worked with Prof. Sharp on new Bionic projects. He was away for 2 weeks but in this time she also had her little twins. Eric and Meg. This three people were everything for her! But today was a special day. 

Flashback:   
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Carter, but your wife died this night! I'm so sorry for you and your daughter!" said Doctor Mathews in a low voice. The man, who was called Mr. Carter, shook the hand of the doctor and said in a teary voice :" Thanks, Doctor! I know you've done everything you could! My daughter is at home. I'll tell her the bad news." Then he left the hospital. 

At home:   
Mr. Carter came into the living room and his 19 years old daughter ran up to him. "Dad! What's up with Mom?" Mr. Carter just stared down at his daughter with empty eyes and suddenly raised his hand and slapped her hard on the cheek! Helen fell on the floor crying and backed away from her father. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU LITTLE *****!" He shouted and kicked her with his foot. Helen was bleeding. "Please, Dad! Don't hurt me!" He grabbed her by her hair and shouted in her face "SHE WAS ON THE WAY TO   
WATCH YOUR VOLLEYBALL GAME AND THEN HAD THE ACCIDENT!.....BUT YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" "No, Dad! PLEASE!!!!" 

Jack was watching TV as his mother called him, she nearly screamed. Jack ran to the door, where his mother was standing next to his girlfriend . "Oh my God! Helen, what happened?" Her clothes were nearly off of her and there were lots of wounds on her body. An arm around Jack's mother, who helped her to stand, she looked at the only person she loved and cared for. Her lips trembeled, as new tears came to her eyes she whispered: "Jack......please help me!" He ran to her and his mother and hugged her in a thight embrace.   
"I'll get you some bandages, my dear!" said Jack's mother and looked at the couple. Helen had her arms around his waist and he drew his arms around her too but always trying not to hurt her. She cried into his shoulder. 

They were sitting in Jack's room. Mrs. Bennett prepared some food for them. Jack laid on his bed and with Helen in his arms. "Helen..... what happened?" He caressed her cheek softly. Helen cuddeled up closer to him and said in a low voice: "My mother died this night..... and my father said it's my fault.........." "Y-Your Mom is death? Oh my God...... I'm so sorry...." He drew her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "But where are all this wounds coming from?" Helen silently started crying again "My father had hit me and ........   
said I had to pay for what I've done and then........he.........Oh, Jack! I can't talk about it! Please forgive me!" She was crying hystericly into his chest. "Oh, no, no, no! You hadn't be sorry, Helen!" He could imagine what her father had done to his love! How could he do that to his daughter! It was silent in the room exept Helen's crying.   
Some minutes later, Mrs. Bennett came into the room and saw the young lovers. She wanted to ask what happened but recordnized that Helen had fallen assleep in Jack's arms. Jack got up carefully and laid her back down on his bed. He put the blankets over her body and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.   
Jack and his mother went into the living-room, where Mr. Bennett was already waiting for them. "Jack, what's up with Helen?" Asked Mr. Bennett as they sat down on the couche. Jack told them about the death of Helen's mother and that her father had beaten her......   
Mrs. Bennett was holding back tears and Mr. Bennett thouht about what they should do know. "We have to phone her father!" said Mr. Bennett after some time. "No, we can't do this to her! He'll beat her again! Please, Dad!" Jack looked at his father with hope. "He's her father! He has enough problems...." Mrs. Bennett reminded silent. Jack looked on the ground and said with a shaken voice: "There's something else.....she wouldn't really tell me about it, but I think that............................"   
"AHHHHHHHHHH! DAD, PLEASE DON'T! IT HURTS SO MUCH! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"   
Jack and his parents jumped up from their seats and ran to Jack's room. Helen sat on the bed, fully awake. In her eyes was so much fear and sweat was all over her face and back. Again tears streamed down her face like a waterfall.   
Jack sat down on the bed and tried to take her in his arms, but she begged away. "It's me. Jack." She looked at him and then sank into his strong arms. "J-Jack! He-he was there....a-and he wanted me to..." "Shhhhh.....it's over now, Helen....I'm here, my Darling....." Jack held her as close as he could. She was trembeling like crazy in his arms. Suddenly he felt so protective over her. He had to protect her!   
He looked up to his parents, who stood in the door. His mother was crying and his father tried to comfort her. "Please, Jack. Don't leave me, again! He'll come back! I'm so afraid!" Jack looked at his girlfriend looking up at him with pain in her eyes. "I'll stay by your site, Helen! Always!" She started to smile and threw her arms around his neck. His parents leaved them alone and went into the living-room.   
Jack caressed her cheek and said:"I love you, Helen! Don't forget that!" Helen laughted a little bit "I love you, too! More than anything, Jack Bennett!" He bent down and kissed her on the lips. Her arms were still around his neck and his hands encircled her small waist.   
After some time they broke the kiss and fell asleep in each others arms. 

"Your breakfast taste really good, Mrs. Bennett!" "Thanks, Helen! I'm glad you like it!" They sat at the kitchen-table and ate their breakfast. All of sudden the telephone rang and Mr. Bennett picked it up. "Hello?.......Yeah, I'm Mr. Bennett and who are you.....?"   
Helen, Jack and Mrs. Bennett looked at a confused Mr. Bennett. "No, your daughter isn't here, Mr. Carter!...No!" Helen dropped her knife and got very pale. Jack, who sat next to her, took her hand into his and squeezed it gentely.   
On the telephone:   
"I know that she's at your house, Mr. Bennett because your son is her boyfriend!"   
"No, she isn't her, but if she'll show up her we'll phone you!"   
(angry) "Don't lie to me! I want my daughter back!"   
(shouting) "YOUR DAUGHTER IS HERE, BUT WE WON'T GIVE HER BACK TO YOU, BASTARD!"   
"WHAAAAAAAT? YOU'LL PAY AND SAY THAT ALSO TO HELEN! I'LL GET HER AND THEN SHE'LL PAY FOR WHAT SHE HAD DONE!"   
Mr. Bennett put the receiver down and looked at his family. He looked at Helen. She was like the daughter he never had for him and won'tlet her father hurt her again!   
"What if he'll go to the police, now? We can't keep Helen here! He's her father!" said Mrs. Bennett with a shaken voice. "I really don't know what to do, my dear!" said Mr. Bennett.   
Helen looked down at her hand and the silver ring with the little diamont in it. Jack saw that she was looking at the ring and know what she was thinking about! He wanted it, too. More than her! More than everything else!   
He squeezed the other hand, which was still in his hand thighter and said looking at his parents: "I have something important to tell you!....... You know Helen and I are together for some time and we love each other so much! So....." He looked away from his parents and looked at his love. "We want to marry as soon as possibel!" Mr. And Mrs. Bennett looked shocked for a moment. But then they smiled and hugged their son and soon daughter-in-law. "I'm so happy for you both! Congratulation!" said Mr. Bennett and hugged Helen.   
Both women had tears in their eyes. 

The next weeks were very busy. Helen und Jack were so happy! They were going to marry in 3 days. They had invited their friends and relatives, they had a church, ......... But Helen had a bad feeling. Her father hadn't called again since that call and she was afraid of him. He had planed something! she thought at night. She lay next to her fiancé and looked out of the window. She loved Jack deeply and she liked his parents, they had always been so nice to her. Bur she won't live her anymore! She wanted to live in another town. Far away from this.She didn't want to be remembered of all this events!   
She wanted to dicouver the secrets of the sea......... maybe in California ....   
"Helen, are you awake?" Jack touched her shoulder lightly. Her heart started to beat faster. How much she loved him! She rolled onto her side so she could look into his eyes. "Yeah.........I couldn't sleep......and I was thinking about our future... . Where will we live? Where can we work to pay everthing we need a-and what...about our ...children?" Jack could see that Helen was blushing. He smiled and took her in his arms. "I thought about this, too, love. Maybe we should move away to live our own life....do you like California? I could work in the lab of a good friend of mine. His name is Prof. Amadeus Sharp. He already asked me a few times, if I want to work for him.." Helen threw her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "You've read my mind, honey! I could work in the famous SEA-LAB! Oh Jack, I'm so happy!" She kissed him again. "I love you Helen and I'll love you forever!" "I love you, too! You are the greatest love of my life!" They kissed first softly but then with more passion.........   
( I won't write a lemon so we leave them alone now..............) 

"Yes, I want!" Jack looked at Helen. "And do you Helen Sarah Carter want to marry Jack Thomas Bennett?" The priest asked her. She lookedat Jack with so much love and said with a shaken love: "Yes, I want!" The priest looked at Jack and asked: "Do you have the rings?" "Yes, here they are!" He took one and put it on Helen's right ring-finger and she took the other and put it on Jack's ring-finger.   
The priest smiled and said to Jack with a smile: "You may kiss your bride!" Jack took her into his arms and kissed her lovingly and she returned it. "I can present you know Mr. and Mms. Jack Bennet!" The people in the church cheered. Slowly Jack and Helen went out of the church. Helen had a long white dress and her hair was up in a bun. Jack had a beautiful black suite. Outside the church was a photograph and the guest came also out of the church to congratulate the new husband and wife. Helen smiled the whole day and it was the best day in her life. Jack was happy, too. Finally she was his wife and he could protect her from everything. 

They found a beautiful old house near Long Beach. It was in a wood and next to the ocean. First, Jack's parents weren't happy to see his son leave, but they knew that he wanted to have an own life with his wife. As it was time to leave Mms. Bennett just said: "Please call me when I'm going to be grandmother, my dears. Good luck for you two!" She hugged them both. Helen asked Jack's father in private: "Thomas, can you please look after my father. I haven't seen him or heard something. Can you find out what's up with him?" Mr. Bennett hugged her and said: "I'll do it for you, Helen. Have fun with your husband!" He smiled at her and she blushed a little. 

End Flashback

Today six years ago her mother died! She hold back her tears as it started raining. She went into the house and entered the living-room. Jack, Eric and Meg were watching TV. Jack sat in a seat, Meg on the couche and Eric on the floor. "Hi Honey!" said Jack cheerfully as she came up next to him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap. She kissed him quickly on the lips as her arms made their way around his neck. Jack recordnized that his wife was looking sad. "Are you all right, Helen?" She was daydreaming again and snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm fine, Jack. It's just today....and I was thinking about the past." "I know. I was thinking about it, too." He kissed her sweetly. "I love you!" She returned the kiss. "I love you, too!"   
RING RING! The teleohone started to ring and Eric and Meg jumped up and ran to the phone. "I'll get it!" shouted Eric. "No! I'll get it." cried Meg as she stumbeled and fell on the floor. She sat on the floor and started crying as her brother went to the phone and craddled the receiver in his small hands. "Hello? Here is Eric Bennett."   
"Hello Eric! How are you?"   
" Hi Grandpa! I'm fine!"   
"Who is crying in the bachground?"   
"It's just my sister."   
"Give her a kiss from me, Eric."   
"IIHHHHHHH, Grandpa!"   
[laughs] " O.K., Eric. Is your mother there?"   
" Yes, I'll get her: Bye Grandpa!"   
" Bye Eric!"   
Eric handed the receiver to his Mom. "Who is it, darling?" "It's Grandpa. He wants to talk to you!" "Thanks!"   
" Hi Thomas!"   
" Hi Helen! How are you?"   
"How are you?"   
"Good! Thanks! But that's not the reason why you've called, isn't it?"   
[took a deep breath] "You're right! I asked the police, the gouverment and friends, but they don't know where your father is at the moment. He's not here anymore.   
He wasn't at work, he wasn't in his apartment for some weeks.... . he's missing. "   
Helen was stunned. She couldn't speak. Then it hit her.   
[whispered in a shaken voice] "He's looking for me"

To be continue..........................??????????????

So this is the first part of this story. I hope you liked it. I know that it's very sad and maybe dramatic, but I often read reports in the newspaper and magazines.   
But I'll try to write storys, which are happier! Sorry for the faults in the text! Please rewiew.   
cu   
Nofretete   
  
  



	2. Daddy!

I just thought I should make a new story of it. After the events and the flashbacks in Rescue me.   
I hope you enjoy it!   
Please R&R!   


* * *

**DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

  


"Have a nice weekend, Helen!" "Thanks, Ben! See you on Monday!" Helen said to one of her friends at work.   
Finally another stressfull week was over and a sunny and happy weekend was right in front of her.   
She hadn't thought about her father and his plans the last weeks. She had so much to do and she also tryed to hide the fact that he was near here. Somewhere..   
She walked to the parking-zone of the Sea-Labor and up to her car. Suddenly her handy started ringing as she was just some metres away from her car.   
`_Who can this be? Maybe Jack?´_ At the thought of her husband her heart started beating faster again. How much she loved him!?!?   
"Hello?" Helen asked as she finally found her handy in her bag.   
"Who am I speaking with?" A male voice asked.   
"Helen Bennett and who are you?" Helen asked carefully. She got a strange feeling about this man.   
"Oh, Helen! I finally found you, my Baby!" The voice screamed into the phone and Helen jumped back. This voice!   
"DAD!" She whispered.   
"Oh yeah, my little girl. It's me! You're nice, loving and caring Daddy! Haven't you missed me!?"   
"What do you want from me?" She could hear that he was having fun making her sad and afraid.   
"Mmmmhhhh, let me think about it. I think I just want to meet your husband and my grandchildren. Sorry, but what were there names?"   
"I won't tell you there names and I want you to leave us alone!" Helen yelled and after this tears started streaming down her face. She pushed a button on her handy and so she ended the phone call.   
Her worsest drams were comeing true. What did he want? Would he do something to her little twins or to Jack? What can I do to stop him?   
Beep! Beep! Beep!   
Helen stepped back shocked as her handy started ringing again. She quickly pressed some buttons with one hand while she rubbed her teary eyes with the other hand.   
"Hello?"   
"Ohhhh, why are you crying my little diamant!" He still had this sweet ironic voice. That was to much for Helen and she broke down crying and screaming.   
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME? You are here aren't you?" Her father laughed cruelly at the phone and his voice than got hard and threaten.   
"Listen now you little bitch! You left me and went to this bastard and married him! You now have two children and everything you ever wanted, but I won't let you live your dreamlife! I will destroy it completly and you'll never be happy again in your life. That's the price for leaving me and telling everyone our little sexual   
releationship! Goodbye my little sweety and we will see each other soon!"   
With this he ended the talk and Helen sat on the ground crying and shaking. She did't know how long she had been sitting there like this, but suddenly she just wanted to get away from this place. She got up and ran to her car while searching in her bag for the keys. 

She drove down the street. Just some other streets to pass and then she would finally be home. Her eyes were fixed on the road, because a strong rain was outside.   
At a traffic light she had to wait and stopped the car. She closed her eyes to rest for some seconds as she felt something wet on her whole back.   
She opened her eyes wide and loosened her grip on the driving-whele and turned around. A familar smell reached her nose.   
"Dad's aftershafe!" Helen said out loud like she was dreaming. Her whole seat was full of it as well as her back.   
But something else took her attention. On the backseats was something:   
It was her favourite teddy Ernie.   
Her thoughts were interrupted as the other drivers used there motor-horns. Helen turned back around quickly and started driving again.   
Her Dad had been in here! He tried to make her crazy with this! 

It seemed like an eternity as she finally saw her house in the distance. She drove into the garage and stopped her car.   
Her eyes were resting on Ernie. Helen took him and her bag and left her car. She held him under her arm as she pushed a button and closed the garage.   
All of sudden the normal and regular sound of raining was different. Another sound was there someone was walking up and down in front of their house.   
She ran out into the rain to look who it was. It was allready dark and so she could just see the shadow of someone, the person was totally dark.   
Helen watched him patiently and the figure looked back and suddenly lifted his hand and winked at her.   
An evil laugh escaped the stranger's lips and Helen immedietly recognized the voice of her father. He slowly but strongly walked up to his daughter.   
Helen wanted to run away to hide somewhere, but she just couldn't. He was comeing nearer and nearer. In one motion he threw a knife at her and she begged away and screamed in shock. The knife had made a cut in her arm and it had made a huge cut in Ernie's back, but Helen just had her fixed on the stranger at this moment.   
Her father laughed again and then ran to a car and climbed in. He opened the window and shouted through the rain.   
"Goodbye, my Baby! Sweet dreams!" He then drove away fast.   
Helen's white blouse was turning red on one arm, but she couldn't move.The shock was hiting her heart and finally after some minutes she came back to senses and ran back into the garage.   
She looked at her left arm and the red wound on it. Now she could feel how much it hurts. She looked back at the damaged Ernie and saw the huge cut on his back.   
Wait. What was in it? She opened Ernie's back more to look into it and there were pictures or something. It were photos.   
Helen took them out of Ernie always trying not to destroy him more.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
Helen screamed in sadness and pain. She dropped Ernie and the photos and they landed on the ground quietly. 

"When is Mommy comeing home, Daddy?" Meg asked and looked at her father with her big blue eyes. Jack was standing in the kitchen and finished preparing dinner. He smiled at his little daughter. "I don't know, Honey, but actually she had to be here for some minutes now. Maybe she just had to work a little longer. Maggi!" Jack said softly to his daughter and rubbed her head lightly.   
"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Eric said with a teary voice as he walked into the kitchen. Jack sighed and bent down to look into his son's eyes.   
"I know you are, Eric, but I'm sure Mommy will arrive pretty soon. Maybe you two can watch some TV while I................."   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
Someone's screaming got their attention and Eric and Meg pressed themselfs afraid against their father.   
"Daddy, who was that?" Eric whispered teary and put his head to his father chest. Jack wrapped his arms around them protectivly.   
"Listen ! You two stay here and I go out and look who it is!" He said and kissed each one on the forehead lightly. 

Jack walked into the garage where he thought the noises and shouts came from. He slowly and carefully walked in and heard someone sobbing and crying hard.   
He immedietly knew who it was. He ran around the corner and then saw his wife.   
Helen was sitting on the ground crying bitterly and hugging herself with her arms around her. Her clothes and her hair were completly wet and her left arm and her blouse were dark red. Next to her where a teddy and some pictures, but they were laying on the backside so he couldn't see what they were showing.   
He quickly came up to her and kneeled down in front of her.   
"Helen, it's me!" He said softly and took her carefully into his arms, trying not to touch her wound.   
"Oh, Jack!" She sobbed and wetened his shirt with her tears and laying her head down on his strong shoulder.   
He rubbed her back to calm her down, but it wouldn't really work.   
"What happened, Helen?" He asked kissing her cheeks some times.   
"He-he put this teddy into my car and put his aftershafe all over my seat and then he waited for me here and threw the knife at me and hit the teddy and me." Helen spoke fats and was trembling with tears and cold.   
"Who did this to you, Helen?" Jack asked softly yet serious and looked into her teary eyes as she looked back into his.   
"My-my father......." Helen whisperes and burried her head in his chest. Jack again noticed the photos, which were laying on the ground.   
With one arm he embraced Helen and with the other hand her took one of the photos and looked at it.   
He had to breath hard and heavy and rage and bitterness came up in him. Tears started forming in the corner of his brown eyes.   
The pictures shew Helen and her father while he tried raped her. 

* * *

I know that it's a very dramatic and horror story, but I wanted to write something like this.   
Although it maybe is a little to hard or so.   
Please review.   
  



	3. I'm sorry

Here is the next part of my story, I'm sorry that it isn't very long, but I still have so much homework to do! It#s a very sad story, but I hope you like it!

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. What kind of pictures were these? This can't be true! The world around him disappeared and he just saw these pictures. helen was laying on the ground naked and crying. He father was standing over her with a strange and yet satified smirk on his lips. 

Helen was getting up from the floor and Jack came back to reality. He quickly stood up as well and looked into the tear-streamed eyes of his wife. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be OK, but he just couldn't find the right words. His mind was empty. He finally saw what had happened so mayn years ago and how much it had destroyed her life. "Are my babies inside?" Helen whispered trying to stop her tears from floading by rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Jack gave her a small smile, thinking abouth something he could say now, something to make her feel better. But nothing came to his mind at this moment. "Yeah,...yeah they are in the living room waiting for you." He stuttered nervously and Helen gave him a small smile. "OK, I'll go to them!" She walked away not looking back at the photos or her dear teddy-bear. Jack looked at her leaving him alone in the garage. His eyes wandered back to the photos and the bear. He bent down and picked both things up. He felt sorry for  Helen. And anger and hate towards her father. He must really hate her and he likes to make her feel scared and frightened. He wanted to see her crying, he wanted to hear her scream for help and he would never leave her alone. he squeezed the teddy tightly and teared the photos apart. 

As he walked inside the house he saw his small twins sitting in front of the TV. "Where is Mommy?" Jack asked them as he looked around the room. Eric turned towards his father and Jack could see how pale his son's face was. "Mommy came in and hugged us. She told us to watch TV and that we don't have to be scared." Tears were forming in his small blue eyes. "She had been crying, Daddy!" Meg cried and jumped into her father's arms. Jack hugged his daughter tightly and kissed her on the head. "It's alright, Meggie! I'll look after Mommy and she'll be alright, honey!" Meg sniffed some times and then rubbed her eyes just like her mother had done some minutes ago. Jack looked at his son and rubbed his head. "And where is Mommy now, Eric?" He asked him and Eric pointed up stairs. "I think she went into your room, Daddy!"

"Thanks, Eric!" he said and bento down to kiss his son's head. "You two can watch TV for some time and in some minutes me and your Mom will be back and then we finally eat dinner!" He smiled at his children who returned that smile.

Jack went upstairs slowly. he was a little afraid of what he could find. Was Helen laying on their bed crying? In his oppinio it was the most normal thing you could do in such and abnormal situation.

He opened their bedroom door and walked in. Helen was nowhere, but he could hear the sound of the shower from their bathroom. Jack went into the bathroom. He saw her small frame through the milky glass of the shower. The water was running down her body and her hair. "Helen, it's me. I just wanted to see if you are alright and now that I see you are here I'll wait outside." Jack was about to leave the room, but then he noticed how stupid he was. How could he think that she was alright? She was feeling horrible now and he just came in said some nice but stupid sentences and then leave her alone?! 

he turned back around and went directly in front of the shower. 

"Helen that's not true. I know you and I know how you are feeling at the moment. It makes me sad and nagry to see what your father had done to you and I promise you that I'll do everything I can to protect you from this crazy man. He will never be able to harm you again!" The water was still running and Helen didn't react. She was standing there letting the water wash away her feelings and tears.

Jack turned around again. It seemed like she didn't want to talk to him. "But he had already hurt me. The scares will never go away and they will always follow me." Jack stopped in his tracks as he hear his wife's voice. He walked back to the shower and opened the door carefully. Helen stood there her tears visible ven through the water. Her hair was laying on her naked breasts. Jack felt tears in his eyes from seeing her like this. "Jack, please hold me...." She whispered and Jack stepped into the shower. The water was running over his clothes and his hair, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laied his forehead on her shoulder. Helen wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pressed her face into his shirt, crying uncontrolable. Through the water she could still see his tears and she felt his body tremble as he cried. he cried for her. And she could hear him whisper some words over and over again. "I'm so sorry, Helen!"


End file.
